The Strange Meeting
by Masedonia
Summary: Kurt goes to the greeting room in his college on his first day, what trouble ensues?
1. Chapter 1

A/N : Well as almost all fanfics say, review plz. This is a one-shot but if I get enough good reviews and likes and yadda yadda for it I may make it a story. I don't mind flames. Sorry for the OOCs & any other mistakes, I'm new to this and I tried my best.

Disclaimer: I don't own glee or any of the cast but I do own my OCs

* * *

KURT P.O.V.

I was walking towards the greeting room when I started chuckling, realizing that us hybrids really did need a greeting room and greeting time separate from everything else. In our world everyone is a hybrid, part human and part animal, and when we are meeting someone we would like to get to know or just feel comfortable around, we literally just rub against them ,usually just hugging each other, and smell them, so pretty much that is our greeting hence, the greeting room for this orientation. When I walked in I smiled at the thought of all the new people I got to meet. Immediately noticing all of the smells permeating the air I realized I wouldn't have to "greet" many people, once you know their smell you can recognize them without even having seen them before. It's easier having this specific room because most of the hybrid's scents are already in here but the people who walked in most recently, like me, will hug some people then just let their scent get into the air. Something I really like about our noses is that we don't have to smell other people's pheromones all the time, I guess you could say it's like a setting because we can do things like search for a specific aroma and our olfaction will just block out all other smells, also it's really interesting how you can be very broad with your choices, like just apple pie instead of apple pie with a hint of cinnamon. Right as I was walking over to sit at a new looking gray-blue couch and talk to a boy I "recognized", out of the corner of my eye I saw a handsome boy with overly gelled curly hair, it made me want to pet him, but I didn't recognize him so he might be new too. By the looks of it he was a wolf, his wagging gray tail sticking out of the back of his pants and his abnormally small, soft looking ears just sticking out of that hair I so wanted to wash. I walked over to him to meet him and maybe even become his actual friend because he seemed really nice but what was really funny was that as I started to approach him I realized how short he was, how weird, especially for a werewolf. I clasped his hand in my own hoping it would seem like a warm inviting gesture and told him, "My name is Kurt, what's yours.?", "Blaine, and what kind of cat are you, I'm a common gray wolf, so I'm not really special but I've never seen your breed of cat before.?". I blushed, embarrassed that he noticed that I was different and not truly understanding the tingling going on in my stomach. But I responded with what hopefully sounded like a haughty and prideful tone, "I am a calico, one of the rarest breed of cats in the world.", hopefully not offending him by that statement I held my arms outstretched waiting for the inevitable hug that I actually liked. When he hugged me he smelled just wonderful, he was so intoxicating I didn't want to let go, I wanted to smell him forever. He was, I guess you could say delicious smelling, it made me want to … oh god, is this my mate's scent.?

BLAINE

When I hugged this beautiful boy, rare calico too, that just seemingly appeared out of nowhere and talked to me with a lot of haughtiness but he also seemed very pure-hearted, he smelled like strawberries and pure sweetness and I knew he was my mate. But I'm not sure when I should tell him about my being the prince of werewolves and all.

ALL P.O.V.

Blaine leaned down, his face a mask of desire, whispered, "You're mine.", and kissed Kurt.

* * *

Thanks for reading ! :D


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : Sorry for the OOCs & any other mistakes, I'm new to this and I tried my best. I don't really know where I'm going with this, so y'know, there will be random updates.

Disclaimer: I don't own glee or any of the cast but I do own my OCs

* * *

BLAINE

Almost as soon as the kiss started it ended, Kurt dropping his beautiful face to look at the ground. While I looked down about to lift his face up to look at me and see his expression, some of the young adults around me sent me knowing smiles and nods of encouragement. Only then did I notice Kurt's face turning pink and getting darker, then out of the blue he ran out of the room faster than anyone could react. Within minutes everyone knew we were mates since I immediately kissed him and just like me they were all dismayed in knowing he just dashed away leaving his one and only alone.

KURT

I put my face down as soon as I could react to the random kiss, why did he kiss me. That creep, and I thought I felt something for him, JERK, PLAYBOY. I was getting more embarrassed by the second, I could feel my face getting hotter and hotter. My first reaction was to run away, and I did, I ran as fast as I could to get out of there and save myself from further embarrassment. His friends were probably laughing their heads off with him right at this very moment. But, in all honesty, I wish I knew what that feeling was, it was probably my inner consciousness telling myself that he was a bastard, a worthless man I shouldn't waste my attention on. When I looked up I realized that I was lost, in some random hallway that I didn't even know existed. I was relieved when I saw a guy around my age turn the corner, I immediately walked up to him and asked, "How do I get to the main entrance from here?", not wanting to even look at Blaine again and he replied with a simple, "Just follow me, it's sort of hard to explain so I'll just show you. Are you new here?"

"Yeah, how did you know?", I replied curiously

"Anyone that isn't new knows the school inside and out, we were given a map, had a week to get to know campus, then they took the maps back saying we should know it by heart already, rude right.?"

"That is completely rude, they should have at least let you keep the map. In all of the other schools that I've been to we were allowed to keep the maps." We kept talking on and on throughout the whole walk to the entrance doors and we stayed and kept talking there too, about simple things like which year he was in and designer clothes or singers, he would say things to make me laugh which I don't do too often anymore, he was actually very sweet for a stranger and he definately did smell nice. Then he said, "Oh, and my name is **…...**

* * *

Thanks for reading, review please, and I don't mind flames. XD


End file.
